One Night
by Lanthanide
Summary: Just warning you! If you are UNDERAGE, DO NOT READ! Thank you.


**Disclaimer:** Total Drama is not owned by the author of this fan fiction. It is owned by its rightful owners of Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Teletoon, and Fresh TV. This fan fiction; however, is owned by the person who has written this.

**Pairings:** Noah-Izzy.

**Setting: **Sometime after Total Drama World Tour; In-Between Season 3 and Season 4.

**Warning:**This fan fiction is rated M for MATURE. This fan fiction is. not for those with virgin eyes. This contains sex, dirty talk, minimum language, nudity, and a whole lot of love-making. ;)

* * *

><p>This is my first one so please, be aware that you are being warned <strong>one last time.<strong> Once you read below the line, that's it. There is no turning back. For the love of Zeke, do it for your own good if you aren't ready.

Here we go..

Right after this line..

You have been warned.

Stars glistening into the late night sky, a view of what seemed to be tranquil, was gleaming through the windows. The chill of the wind caused crunchy leaves to flow into the wind, like a dove wandering in the sky. The moon was glowing as stars were shooting. Blithe took over.

Neighbourhoods were silent, with the lights remaining on in a few houses. Most were asleep, while some were up.

It had been at least six months since the volcano incident in Hawaii. They had finished Total Drama World Tour. After the victory of somebody surprising, some ended up as machines, some turned bald, but some.. Some have developed feelings for each other; a feeling of what is called love.

* * *

><p>Izzy was just about to get ready for what seemed to be for bed, since the day was interesting, yet resulted in slight fatigue. She was in the bathroom next to her room. Flossing her teeth, she disposed of the used string of floss, checking her teeth out until a sudden grasp of her body from behind. She yelped, giggling softly as she found out who it had been.<p>

"Your teeth are just perfect," he replied, as he started kissing all around her neck from behind, with his arms wrapped around it.

The guy turned out to be Noah. Out of all people, Noah and Izzy had gotten together. Noah and Izzy have been going out a few weeks after the drastic incident, resulting in life changes, but it didn't stop them.

Izzy continued to giggle, "Aren't you sweet," Izzy smiled, as her hands topped his, rubbing them lightly.

Though Noah was still sarcastic, pessimistic, and cynical, he had developed a soft, sweet, romantic side, while Izzy, who was still psychotic, nutty, and crazy in the head, was feeling sweet, yet girly when they would have their moments.

"What about your dentures, eh?" Izzy joked, turning his way, planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

"For the last time, my teeth are real. That was a fake rumour. You don't see a half-empty cup, do you now?" Noah questioned, as his hands roamed on her waist.

Izzy smiled, running her fingers vertically onto his scrawny bare chest. She always thought seeing Noah go to sleep without a shirt was a favourite of hers, having every chance she could get to giggle at his lack of muscle.

"You have to start taking jokes," Izzy suggested, lightly running her fingers through his silky hair.

Noah pulled Izzy closer to him, his hands onto her lumbar, with gleaming chocolate eyes meeting her greens. Sooner or later, their lips started brushing in a passionate matter. Their bodies were rocking horizontally, yet light. Izzy's fingers were free from his hair, now cupping his rectangular shaped face. The significant pair blushed from the situation they were in.

Feeling a spark, Izzy felt it was her time to shine. Without further adieu, she gently pins Noah to the bathroom wall, continuing to make out. Her lips starved for more as her teeth lightly nibbled onto Noah's, who quivered in pleasure. Her dominance took over, resulting in a series of moans of delight, as his arms wrapped around her delicate body. Moments into the frenching, Izzy is suddenly spun to a 180 degree angle, against the wall. From there on, Noah started to peck from her lips, then to the edges of her lips, to her cheek, chin, then to her neck. Her actions begged for more as his lips carefully roamed around her neck.

Noah's hands roamed to the bottom of her top, snaking his way inside. Feeling her soft skin against his hands, he started to feel shivers down his spine, as he smirked into Izzy's neck.

Words escaped as silent shattered, "Yeah, you like that, huh," he whispered huskily as he grew slightly aggressive, starting to feel turned on from her touch. Izzy surprisingly widened her eyes in shock before moaning lightly.

Noah's hands started snaking to her breast area. His hands roamed around her mammaries softly, yet gentle. The warmness of her body triggered Noah to get deeper into the session.

His lips were now onto her ear, pecking lightly at her earlobe.

"Your skin is soft, tender." He continued romanticizing her, to much of Izzy's surprise, not expecting words coming out of his mouth.

His voice continued to linger, "I love you," he repeated thrice more every several seconds as he approached to certain body parts. Noah's hands lightly grasped onto Izzy's breasts, his hands still under her night shirt.

Izzy pulled Noah into a lip lock, as his hands remained grasping Izzy's breasts gently and not to rough.

In needing to take it a bit farther, Izzy gently pushed Noah away, giving herself away from the wall. She led into the bedroom with a nicely made bed, as the couple continued to seduce. Noah suddenly falls onto the cushiony mattress topped with sheets, sandwiched in a white comforter.

"Look who's in dominance," Noah smirked weakly, with Izzy sitting onto his lap with a sensual look onto her face.

Izzy smirked, "And look who decided to give up," Izzy chuckled, having hopes her hand would pinch his butt; it was successful.

Noah winced lightly, "Oh? Now look who's taking the dominance role."

Izzy placed a finger onto Noah's mouth, shushing him. "Just quiet down, and talk dirty to me every now and then. It sparks up the mood," she started kissing onto Noah's jawline before he flipped her over, resulting in a make-out session. This gave Izzy full access to his tush, but before that, her hands caressed his chest and mid-section, with her fingers walking along his scrawny body.

Meanwhile with Noah, he leaned himself down for access to her jawline, her neck, and lastly toward her exposing cleavage. Shivers were sent to Izzy's spine for every tingling sensation she had felt from her chest. Fits of giggles were audible.

"Mngh," Noah moaned silently, "Your taste exhilarates me." He fidgeted with her shirt, awaiting permission from Izzy, who nodded. For a moment, the couple had leaned their foreheads against each other, panting lightly as both were bare naked. Chest against chest, it wasn't over yet.

Not a moment to waste, Izzy starts to get a hold of Noah's butt, as to Noah focusing more onto neck kissing her. Feeling hot and heavy at the time, there was no going back. The sounds of pleasurable moans, sighs, and kissing was all they needed at the time being.

"Say you want me," Izzy whispered into Noah's ear, pulling him closer to her breasts.

"I want you," he responded quietly, but not too loud for Izzy to hear.

"I-I couldn't hear you. Say you want and you need me," Izzy reminded him a second time.

Noah bought Izzy into his lap, "I want you, Izzy. I need you."

Feeling too carried away, Noah was too distracted from his everyday lifestyle, now drowned into the thoughts of Izzy. The way she looks, smiles, how she would always rather brighten his day or annoy him to death. Sarcastic remarks turned into honesty, pessimism turned optimistic, reading books turned into reading body language, and video games turned into moments like this.

Izzy brought herself down, her arms wrapped around Noah's head as he still pecked below the neck region of Izzy's body. Her body language was telling him to grow a bit more intimate. Her hips did the work as she started grinding onto him from below him. Catching up with her rhythm, he started to grind slowly, but gentle. His pulse was rising, his body heating from such activities he have done.

"Yes," Izzy whispered with pleasure, "Yesss," she smiled in bliss, grinding against Noah, only making him feel more carried away than what he is in this very moment.

"Tell me to take you," Noah's whispers were huskily asked to Izzy, giving demand at anytime he could. With one deep grind, it sent Izzy moaning loudly with loads of pleasure.

Noah's hands held onto her petite waist, near the small of her back, inches from her butt. With only her short pajama shorts and her bikini-styled panties to go, she attempted to get into Noah's pants, but it was much too hard to get access to his waistband due to the hard grinding.

Both were starting to sweat, with beams flowing down their faces. Both were starting to pant rhythmically.

"Tell me to take you," Noah whispered to Izzy, who was groaning ecstatically, "I want to feel your touch around me. I want to be inside. Just say it.." his voice turned airy, his lips parting into a moan.

The grinding session turned sensual, turning into deep thrusts, setting the mood higher, and more turned on.

Izzy's lips curled into a smile, "Take me."

Those words. Those two magic words. That's all it took for Noah to get out of control, along with Izzy, who playfully grabbed onto his crotch.

She laughed jokingly, "Having fun, huh?" she collapsed him onto the bed lightly, kissing his neck hysterically. Noah started panting.

"Y-You're driving me crazy.. Oh.." he continued panting for more, before Izzy lowered one of her hands onto his crotch again, stroking lightly through his pajama pants.

She started licking his stomach from the top of his bellybutton to the mid-section of his body. Her hand still remained stroking an obvious bulge. It felt like the next move Izzy would make on Noah, he'd go berserk.

"Say my name, Noah. Tell me how much you want me. Say how much you need me. Talk dirty to me." Izzy requested, that made Noah's face flush.

Noah pants, "I-Izzy.. Want you. I need you.. Oh. Need you bad. Oh so bad. I want to be inside you. I just want to take you with me." Noah was carried away from her actions, "Tell me to take you.. One last time.. Tell me Izzy.."

Izzy smirks, "Take me, Noah."

It only took that to have Noah go insanely crazy for what situation he was stuck in. Izzy's shorts and Noah's pajama pants were taken off forcefully as the two made out for what seemed to be like hours. Feeling more ecstatic than he'd ever feel, he nearly ripped off Izzy's green bikini-like panties, without having to do anything.

"Wait.." Noah reminded himself, grabbing the unopened condom from the dresser drawer. Opening it, he managed to slip it on, rushingly getting back to Izzy.

"Are you sure you want to go through this?" Noah warned Izzy, who wasn't worried about a thing in the world.

Izzy shook her head, "Not really. You're all that matters to me."

With that, Noah slowly plunges himself inside Izzy, who was groaning in pain, soon fading into pleasure. The pace grew after moments, as Izzy's legs wrapped around Noah's body to hint that she needed something else.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you. You want it deeper?" he asked huskily. He was too much into the mood, unlike himself. "I just want to make love to you. Hot, sweet love." He continued pacing as gentle as he could until his hormones had told him something different.

Meanwhile with Izzy, she started to feel shivers down her spine, and the feeling of bliss take over her body. Every thrust she'd receive, she'd moan lightly, almost as if it were a pant. As Noah had gotten in deeper, his pace drastically risen.

His thrusts were unbelievably stunning, turning he and Izzy on by the second. He leaned down to Izzy, kissing her passionately as he continues to thrust in and out. This only had gotten better for the two.

"You like it when I do this?" he whispered, as his breaths were turned deep and audible, sounding like moans.

Izzy moaned, "Oh Noah! Yes! Yesss! Deeper, faster. I need you! Harder!"

He did what she wanted, now going as fast as before, literally holding onto her as he plunged as deep, hard, and fast as he could to please Izzy.

Several minutes have passed as the two were still going at it.

"Izzy... I'm gonna.. I'm gonna.." Noah's thrusts were fast and almighty, with Izzy's hands wandering onto the lumbar of his back. Feeling mutual, they moaned pleasurably in unison, releasing, as their orgasms came about, isolating from each others embrace into a spooning position.

Izzy felt his hands rub onto her mid-section.

"W-Wow," was all Izzy could reply to.

"Yeah.." Noah said before kissing the back of her neck delicately.

Izzy smiled, "I never thought nerds would be good in bed," she giggled, only making him sigh.

"Hush," Noah pulled her closer before dozing off to sleep.

Izzy turned her head around, giggling at the sight. "Love you too," she turned to her side of the bed, slumbering into his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>What a fan fiction! And it was my first Mature-rated fan fiction. Ever. Hehe!

I had fun with this, except the mood was flickering like an on-off switch. I don't think it was dirty enough, but oh well. Man, is it late! I better get some shut eye!


End file.
